


Больше никто не умрёт

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [58]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 8 серии 2 сезона ("Malice") Янг остаётся на планете и отправляется искать Раша в пустыне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больше никто не умрёт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Роберта Карлайла.  
> Бета: Shiae Hagall Serpent.

Под ногами хрустел песок. Сухой ветер швырял песчинки в лицо, заставлял щуриться. Полковник Янг шёл через пустыню. Взбирался на холм, чтобы оглядеться, вздрагивал при шорохе случайной осыпи. Прикидывал направление по солнцу, по цифрам и отметкам на экране навигатора, всматривался в значки нечеловеческого алфавита. Выбирал, где лучше спуститься, и шёл дальше — чёрной точкой среди бурого, серого, коричневого пространства, скудного на яркие краски, словно выгоревшего, выцветшего под солнцем и ветром.

Когда источник сигнала на экране перестал двигаться, Янг остановился и подождал с минуту, чтобы убедиться, что не ошибся. Устройство, собранное Илаем, исправно показывало расстояние до двух пультов по очереди — одно и то же число, которое прежде менялось приблизительно со скоростью идущего человека, а теперь перестало.

— Проклятье! — буркнул Янг себе под нос. — Раш!

В один слог этого имени он вложил всё раздражение, беспокойство и напряжённость последних суток. Раш не мог этого слышать, до него осталось, — Янг сверился с показаниями прибора, — две с лишним мили.

Остановился отдохнуть? Свалился в какую-нибудь расщелину? Столкнулся с местной фауной? Ранен, лежит и истекает кровью? Даже версию, где Раш, если это действительно он, выронил оба пульта от Врат и улепётывает в неизвестном направлении, нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов. Но узнать, что произошло, Янг не мог, не добравшись до источника сигнала.

Солнце этой планеты вот-вот должно было уйти за горизонт. Сигнал от пультов оставался отчётливым, хоть это хорошо. Убедившись, что никакого смещения источника по-прежнему нет, Янг вскинул рюкзак повыше и двинулся вперёд. Что бы там ни случилось, он всё выяснит, когда придёт на место.

Вторая проверка, минут через десять, показала, что движется только сам Янг. И третья, ещё через десять — то же самое. Хороший это знак или дурной — он не знал.

Темнело в пустыне быстро, расстояние уменьшалось куда медленнее, и последнюю сотню метров через гребень невысокого холма Янг преодолевал в темноте. Он старался двигаться тихо. Мало ли, что может там ждать. Пару раз, там, где путь был почти непроходимым из-за камней, пришлось посветить фонариком себе под ноги.

Полковник выбрался в узкую долину между двумя каменными грядами, спустился по осыпающемуся склону и пошёл совсем медленно, прислушиваясь: если навигатор не врал, то до Раша или хотя бы до того места, где лежали оба пульта, оставалось сто пятьдесят метров. Потом семьдесят. Потом двадцать.

Ещё немного, и цифры на экране хаотично заплясали. Илай предупреждал, что так будет, поэтому Янг просто шёл не спеша, держа направление на яркий треугольник безымянных звёзд над горизонтом.

Он заметил в свете фонарика лежащий на земле пистолет, нагнулся его поднять и увидел человеческую руку.  
Нашёл, надо же. Судя по белой полоске рукава — как раз того, кого искал. Спасибо судьбе за её скромные милости.

Янг опустился на колено, проверил пульс у Раша на шее. С Симеона сталось бы убить учёного, дотащить его тело сюда и устроить ловушку на тех, кто придёт следом. Не взрывчатку: вряд ли люшианец рискнул бы повредить пульты от Врат, — а вот засесть на холмах с винтовкой очень даже мог.

Будь даже так, Янг не слишком опасался пули. Попасть из винтовки в темноте, когда цель одета во всё чёрное — ещё постараться надо.  
К счастью, Раш был жив, хоть и без сознания. Пульс бился отчётливо, дыхание было ровным.

Янг наскоро ощупал его голову в поисках ран и шишек. Ничего не нашёл и переключился на поиск других повреждений. Кости нигде не торчали, дырок от пуль не было. Самым серьёзным ранением была разбитая правая рука. И скверно, что Раш не пришёл в себя во время осмотра.

Янг решил всё-таки попробовать привести его в чувство. Если не получится — он готов был тащить Раша до Врат, но предпочёл бы, чтобы тот шёл своими ногами. Да и не мешало поскорее узнать, что здесь произошло.

Из валяющегося рядом рюкзака Янг выудил один из пультов и сразу забрал его себе, потом нашёл там же взрывчатку и пустую бутылку от воды. Больше — ничего полезного.

Уложив Раша головой на свой рюкзак, он похлопал его по щекам, сильно потёр уши. В ответ раздался стон. Ну, хоть что-то.

— Раш... Николас, очнись, — Янг ущипнул его за мочку уха.

— А? — блеснули белки глаз, Раш вскинулся, перекатился на бок, прикрыл голову локтем и замер, дыша часто и неглубоко.

— Не бойся. Ну-ка, давай, попей воды, — Янг коснулся его плеча. Не получив ответной реакции, взялся сильнее, потянул, разворачивая Раша к себе. — Сесть можешь?

Говорить он старался тихо и ровно, без угрозы в голосе.

— Ты?

— Я.

— Какого дьявола ты... — Раш мучительно закашлялся, обхватив себя руками за плечи. Чуть отдышался, сел, забрал у Янга фляжку с водой и начал жадно пить.

— Где Симеон? — спросил Янг, решив, что пора это выяснить.

— Т-там, — Раш ткнул большим пальцем куда-то себе за плечо.

— А поточнее?

— Пошёл к дьяволу.

— Он мёртв?

— Мертвее не бывает, — Раш фыркнул. — Я его застрелил. Всадил пулю в башку.

— Хорошо, — ответил Янг, забирая фляжку.

Руки у Раша сильно тряслись, то ли от холода, то ли от усталости. Янг потянулся к своему рюкзаку, достать запасную куртку — не хватало ещё потом лечить этого чёртова мстителя от пневмонии.

— Х-хорошо? — переспросил Раш.

— Конечно. По крайней мере, спокойнее знать, что он не попытается нас убить.

— Я думал, вы захотите взять его живым.

— Да, он бы нам пригодился. Но и так неплохо вышло. Брось, Раш, ты профессор математики. Никто не думал, что ты скрутишь его и живым дотащишь до Врат.

— А ты что тут делаешь, скажи на милость?

— Тебя эвакуирую, — Янг наконец вытащил куртку и запихнул обратно в рюкзак всё, из-под чего её доставал. — Вот, надень, пока совсем не окоченел. Встать можешь?

— Что?

— Куртку надевай. Сам сможешь или помочь? У тебя зубы стучат. Прохладно здесь.

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Раш, не делая ни малейшей попытки взять куртку. — Ночь. Пустыня.

— Точно, — Эверетт только вздохнул. — Дай руку. Не дёргайся. Пальцы не растопыривай.

Он помог Рашу надеть куртку, подобрал оба рюкзака и упаковал их один в другой. Глянул на часы.

— Давай-ка двигаться, если хотим добраться до Врат прежде, чем корабль вернётся.

— Илай разобрался, как развернуть «Судьбу»?

— По-моему, Хлоя. Они объясняли, я не запомнил. Придём, сам спросишь.

— Ты здесь один?

Янг кивнул, хотя Раш всё равно не увидел бы этого в темноте.

— Скотт нужен на корабле, у Джеймс сотрясение мозга и сломано ребро, у Грира тяжёлый огнестрел. Илай хотел со мной пойти. Я не позволил, нечего ему.

— А остальные? Солдат у тебя было больше, чем трое. Или уже нет?

— Не было нужды рисковать кем-то ещё.

— И ты отпустил корабль и остался на планете?

— Конечно, — сказал Янг. — Это, знаешь, здорово сэкономит нам время на твои поиски. Особенно если будем поменьше болтать и побольше топать в сторону Врат.

— Ну, разумеется, — произнес Раш свистящим шёпотом. — И ты меня нашёл. Ночью. В пустыне. Посреди треклятого нигде.

— Нашёл.

— Я не верю в такие совпадения.

— И что?

— Тебя здесь нет! — заорал Раш и закашлялся.

Янг потёр лоб.

— Ты что, считаешь меня галлюцинацией?

— Откуда же ещё ты взялся?

— Илай собрал такую штуковину, которая меня сюда привела, — объяснил Янг устало. — Навигатор или вроде того. Принимает сигналы от пультов Врат, измеряет до них расстояние. Вот, смотри.

Он показал самодельный прибор.

Раш взял плоскую коробочку, наспех скреплённую полосками жести, взглянул на мечущиеся цифры.

— А если бы я потерял пульт?

— Тогда я дошёл бы до него, встал рядом и орал «Раш!», пока ты не откликнешься, — Янг усмехнулся. — Не нашёл бы тебя сам — дождался бы «Судьбу» и выслал поисковый отряд.

— Ах, да. Устройство для открытия Врат бросить вы не могли, конечно.

— Было бы глупо, — согласился Янг. — Как и нашего ведущего учёного. Вставай, пора идти.

Раш без возражений поднялся на ноги. Но побрёл совершенно не в ту сторону.

— Ты куда? — Янг ухватил его за рукав.

— Где-то здесь я...

Раша сильно качнуло, и Янг едва успел поймать его, чтобы не свалился.

— Что ещё?

— Поищи второй пульт, — велел Раш. — И рацию. Если ты не галлюцинация, конечно.

— А ты тогда пей ещё. ТиДжей сказала, чтобы я в тебя влил побольше жидкости, как найду.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько похабно это звучит?

— Нет, и понимать не хочу. Сядь. Нет, не ложись, а то вырубишься.

Пошарив лучом фонарика по земле, Янг нашёл и пульт, и рацию. Пульт был исправен, рация не включалась — должно быть, аккумулятор сдох.

Он вернулся к Рашу. Тот сидел, обхватив колени и глядя в небо. Красивое, ясное, звёздное небо. Такое чужое, что красота этого зрелища пробирала жутью до костей.

Даже на Земле Янг порой очень остро чувствовал, глядя на звёзды, до чего бесконечны глубины космоса, и до чего хрупок мир людей под тонкой атмосферой. А здесь, «посреди проклятого нигде»? Зная, что ты один, и твой корабль не прилетит? Такие мысли далеко могли завести, и время для них было совершенно неподходящее.

\- Нам пора.

К Вратам они шли медленно и почти не разговаривали, только Янг порой объявлял привал. Во время одного из таких привалов они устроились на плоском камне под скалой, куда не добирался пронизывающий ветер. Нога у Янга ныла, и он растирал её, радуясь, что идти осталось недалеко. И очень удивился, когда Раш привалился к его боку. Оказалось, тот успел сидя задремать.

Его тёплое дыхание согревало Янгу шею. Кончик носа ткнулся в щёку. Холодный. Янг вздохнул, притянул Раша одной рукой теснее к себе. Подумал, засунул его руки себе под куртку, чтобы тепло не уходило. Раш всё так же сонно сопел ему в шею. Живой.

Янг закрыл глаза — в темноте плыли лица. Его соратники, его солдаты, его учёные, просто люди. Те, кого он не сумел уберечь. Он видел молчаливый упрёк в их глазах. Видел страх, горькую обиду, злость. Они доверились ему. А он их подвёл. И никому не мог ничего ответить на брошенное в лицо: «Ты облажался». Он был виноват, бесконечно виноват перед ними. И перед их семьями, их детьми, матерями, мужьями или жёнами...

Но хоть этот живой... И останется в живых. И «Судьба» прилетит, Илай с Хлоей справятся. Все они справятся.

Засыпать было нельзя, надо было вставать, идти дальше. Янг заставил себя открыть глаза. Он щурился, глядя на звёзды над низкими холмами, и повторял по себя, как молитву, как просьбу к мирозданию, как клятву: «Больше никто не умрёт».


End file.
